Devil and Justice
by DarkLord98
Summary: "Hello, my name is Edward and I'm just your average Gamer, who has ended up in persona 3 with no idea how.You probably have read the kind of fanfics where the author replaces the MC with a OC? Well, I'ts not that kind of story. so enjoy as I stumble through the events of Persona 3 with a bit of changes." Rated M for my OC's dirty mouth. Please read. I do not own Persona


**AN: Hello everybody and Merry christmas! Since I got my own copy of SMT: Devil Survivor Overclocked, I decided to write a self insert-fanfic of Persona 3, since I also have P3P. And before you guys go away because of the self insert thing, don't worry, my 'avatar' isn't going to completely fuck up the timeline, just... some parts of it... like Shinjiro and Chidori dying. Oh, and so that you know, I'm going to be giving some characters Personas/Personae through the Persona 4 method. **

"regular speech"

_'thought'_

"**_'_Spell/summoning a Persona_'_**"

**"Strong Shadow/Entity"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Atlus, Persona or any of the related franchise. If, I did, well, I wouldn't be here. Feel free to flame, you'll just be ignored.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Devil and Justice Chapter 1: That's... a big bird and what's with all these birds?<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>[Tatsumi port island. Paulownia mall. April, 9th, Thursday.]<strong>

A guy wearing a grey hoodie over a orange t-shirt, grey jeans, socks, white shoes and a black beanie covering a messy mop of brown hair looks around scared. _'Where the hell am I?'_ Edward thinks as he looks at my surroundings. He sees people walking around in a mall with a nightclub, surrounded by a multitude of buildings including, a pharmacy, a teashop, a arcade, an antiques shop and a police station.

"This place looks familiar, not sure why." As he start walking around, he look at a nearby clock saying 23:59:59, then suddenly all the electronics go out, the moon turns green casting a creepy glow to the whole place. Edward look around to see if anyone else has noticed, only to find coffins where there used to be people.

"What the hell!?" he shouts out in fear. but, as the fear starts settling down, his mind starts grinding it's gears.

_'Okay, let's recap. I'm suddenly in a alley leading to a mall. The clock strikes 12 am, all electronics shut down, the sky turns green and people turn into coffins...Oh my god, please don't tell me that I'm in a persona 3 fanfic… actually scratch that THIS IS FUCKING AWESOME!'_ Hearing a inhumane growl, he turn around to see a black blob of slime with sharp claws, wearing a arcana magician mask with black hands reaching towards him "Ooh, a Cowardly Maya, this should be fun." He says happily. Looking around he grabs a couple metal pipes.

"Bring it on you piece of shit!" Edward shouts, charging at the shadow, swinging his recently obtained weapons at it, squishing it to the ground.

"Well that was surprisingly ea-_Nope. I didn't say it."_ he mentally adds. But as it seems like the universe is hating him, 6 more shadows start emerging from the sewers ready to attack

"Oh hell no! I didn't even finish the damn sentence!" Edward shouts to the skies. As he takes a good grip on his baseball bats, the shadows start expanding, twisting their shape until settling on a form, now they look black birds the size of a eagle with frilly red collar around their neck, wearing a arcana Empress mask on their heads.

"Oh, great. Now, I'm dealing with a group of Venus Eagle's." he says sarcastically. And then the Eagle's attack, first grabbing the pipes out of his hands, then they attack him as he tries and surprisingly succeed at guarding his face.

_'Ow, ow, OW GOD DAMN IT! I'm not going to die here, you hear me, **I'M NOT GOING TO DIE HERE**'_ Edward thinks in pain as a blue glow surrounds him and drives the Venus Eagles's away. Looking at his hand he sees a card spinning and floating in his hand with one of sides showing a goat's head with a upside down 5-point star above it's head, a female figure and male figure being separated by a chain.

"A Devil arcana, ***Chuckles*** the irony." Edward remarks as he knowing, what to do, crushes the card in my hand, while shouting

"_**'**_**Persona_'_!**" And a blue vortex of energy surrounds him as a man wearing a black trench coat with red markings on the front emerges behind him. a grey body armor with a red X and small black V on the center under the trench coat, two metal shoulderpads and spikes on the shoulders and eight spiderlegs bursting from the back. A metal helmet with horns, eight red eyes and two mandibles forming a mouthguard on his.

* * *

><p>"<em>I am thou… Thou art I… From the sea of thy soul, I come...I am Gyuki… Don't disappoint me or I'll smash you to pieces."<em> **AN:Well isn't he just a ray of sunshine.**

"Hey, Gyuki." Edward says, pointing at the Venus Eagles that are flying around like vultures.

"Let's raise some hell Gyuki!" he orders. Two tommy guns appear in his hands in a flash of light. Pointing his tommy guns at them, Gyuki starts shooting at the V-Eagles, managing to kill one of them, before the rest of them react to the sudden danger and start flying around Gyuki while spamming Garu spells, blasting him with wind.

"AAARGH, god~~damn that hurts." Edward shouted as his body is rocked with impacts that Gyuki is taking.

"Stop messing around and kill those damn birds. **_'_Bullet Rain_'_.**" he commands shouting a technique. Reacting to it, Gyuki jumps upwards and starts firing down with his tommy guns, killing the V-Eagles. "Yeah, suck on that, you shitbags." Edward gloats, picking up the baseball bats.

**[Originally, I was going to stop the first fight sequence here, but I do want to show more.]**

_"You have gained 80 Exp. you and Gyuki have leveled up to Lv: 8. Gyuki has learned the elemental skill-" _A strange voice echoes, only to be_ s_uddenly interrupted by A blur tackling Gyuki against a building, kicking up a cloud of smoke. When the smoke clears away, it reveals a humanoid machine with multiple legs fixed into two wheels and lances protruding sideways for arms, wearing a yellow arcana Chariot mask.

"OH COME ON! I can understand the Venus Eagles as a first fight, but a fucking Rampage Drive!?" Edward shouts out in rage.

"Fine then. Gyuki, blow this fucker away with **_'_Zio_'_.**" he commands, orange lightning surging through Gyuki's body, knocking the Rampage Drive down.

"Ok then, let's do it again, **_'_Zio_'_!**" Edward shouts, Gyuki launching a burst of orange lightning from the tommy guns, frying the downed shadow to oblivion.

_"Gonratualtions you have gained 90 Exp and leveled up again. You are now Lv: 9"_

Looking at the Persona, Edward says "Good job." Nodding to him, Gyuki disappears in a plume of blue smoke. "Whew, what a rush. Hmm… now what would be the best way to get into the story." Edward wonders out loud, before getting interrupted by a beeb coming form his phone.

"What the..." he says checking the text on his phone, the ID saying V.R.

#_Hello, Master Edward. It is good to see that you have survived, but the battle isn't over. There is a enormous Shadow signal in a supermarket near you, so I would suggest heading there.# _"Okay... Might as well check it out." Edward says to himself before running off.

* * *

><p><span><em>Current stats.<em>

_Lv: 9_

_HP: 98/120_

_SP: 138/140_

_Strength: 10_

_Magic: 13_

_Endurance: 9_

_Agility: 11_

_Luck: 7_ **(AN: Get it?)**

* * *

><p>"What the hell is going on?!" Junpei shout in fear. "Where did everyone go? And where did these coffins come from."<p>

**"Man you're pathetic, just a little surprise and you're flat on your ass crying." **A familiar voice with a odd echo says behind him. turning around, Junpei sees a mirror image of himself with sickly yellow eyes and a dark aura surrounding him.

"What the fuck! Who're you?" Junpei shouts at his doppelganger.

**"I'm you of course. Or did inherit our dad's stupidity?"** The doppelganger replies,taunting with a smirk.

"Shut up! I'm nothing like my dad." Junpei continues to shout at his doppelganger.

**"Why should I? After all, you're just a moron,trying to be the funny guy." **The doppelganger replies.

"Shut the hell up! I'm nothing like you. You hear me, you're not me!" Junpei shouts.

**"Hehehe, that's right. I'm not you, not anymore." **the doppelganger says before being covered in a black and red vortex

* * *

><p>"You hear me, you're not me!"Edward hears someone shout from the supermarket he just ran by. "...No, there's just no way it's what I think it is, bu~~~t, I probably should check it out." he says to himself, running into the supermarket, which has warped into a huge space..<p>

"Oh, crap." Edward says, watching two Junpei's standing in front of him, the one of the left with yellow eyes and dark aura with a black and red vortex suddenly covering him.

**"I'm a shadow, the true self, and now it's time to take out the trash."** Shadow Junpei states as the vortex dissipates revealing a twisted bird version of Hermes with the pointy facemask split horizontally looking like a beak and yellow eyes gleaming through the holes, the legs of Hermes acting as wings for this abomination of a shadow and two glowed human hands as the legs.

_"What's with all these damn birds trying to kill me." _Edward thinks to himself, walking up to Junpei.

"Oi, dude get up." he says to Junpei, startling him.

"AAAAAAAGGGH! Who the hell are you?" Junpei shrieks at Edward.

"Relax, I'm here to help. My name is Edward Crane, but call me Ed" Edward replies to him.

"Relax?! No, I'm not relaxing and how are you supposed to help!?" Junpei questions, as he starts running towards the door.

**"Oh, no you don't. You're not going anywhere"** Shadow Junpei shouts charging at us. "Oh, I'll show you how." Edward says as the Tarot card appears in his hand.

"Let's get ready to rumble**_ '_Gyuki_'_!**" Edward shouts, smashing the tarot card with his steel pipe, causing Gyuki to appear, and grab Shadow Junpei by the shoulders, struggling to stop his charge.

**"NNGGH, who the hell are you stealing _my_ spotlight? I'm the god-damn star player here, not that sniveling little bitch."** Shadow Junpei grunts, referencing to Junpei, who's covering behind Edward.

"Bitch please, you're not even a player." Edward taunts feeling cocky.

**"Oh yeah? Well let's see how you like my _'_Flames of stardom_'_!" **Shadow Junpei retorts, setting himself on fire, damaging Edward and Gyuki a lot.

"SHIT!" he shouts in pain, falling to his knees. "W-Well shit." Edward says as Shadow Junpei charges at him and Junpei.

"**_'_Polydeuces_'_!**" Somebody shouts as the sound of a gunshot echoes and a muscly male figure with flowing blonde hair, wearing a pale grey bodysuit under a grey metal-plated armor wielding a metal gauntlet with a small metal spike at the end with a red tip, punching Shadow Junpei away. Looking behind them Edward and Junpei see a silver-haired guy with grey eyes and a band-aid over his left eye wearing a red vest over a white long-sleeved shirt, a red arm-band saying S.E.E.S black leather gloves, black jeans and shoes and holding a weird gun with his left hand.

"A-Akihiko-senpai what are you doing here, and what the hell are those things?" Junpei questions, pointing to Polydeuces and Shadow Junpei duking it out, trading blow for blow.

"To deal with that shadow, and that's Polydeuces, my persona." Akihiko answers. "And who are you?" he asks, noticing Edward.

"My name is Edward Crane, but call me Ed." Edward answers.

"Hey, got anything with some sort of healing skill or something" he asks Akihiko, as they turn to see Polydeuces getting kicked away from Shadow Junpei.

"Actually, I do **_'_Persona_'_!**" Akihiko says, shooting himself in the head with his evoker, and a green glow covers Edward, healing him.

"Thanks. So, how do we beat this thing? His fire attacks will fuck me up." Edward thanks as Shadow Junpei sets his sight on us.

**"So, the moron surrounds himself with more dummies, but it won't matter how many dummies there are, 'cause there's only one star, me. Now have a taste of my _'_Slicing Star Dive_'_!" **Shadow Junpei says, charging at us. Thankfully Gyuki and Polydeuces take most of the blow.

"Now Akihiko-san!" Edward shouts as him and Akihiko unleash a devastating **_'_Zio_' _**combo, causing Shadow Junpei enormous amount of pain dispersing in a burst of black and red smoke, leaving behind the human-like yellow-eyed Shadow Junpei.

"What is that thing?" Akihiko questions, pointing to Shadow Junpei's beaten-up form as Junpei walks towards it with a stern look on his face.

**"Well, if it isn't the moron. So, are you going to reject me again?"** the shadow self asks, looking at Junpei.

"No. It's true what you said. I'm just a clown trying to get friends. You're me, even if I don't like it." he says, Shadow Junpei smiling at him softly, disappearing as a burst of blue smoke and a Tarot card falls into Junpei's hand.

"Hermes." he whispers the card shattering, revealing a spectral sketch of Hermes.

"Would somebody please tell me what the heck was that shadow?" Akihiko asks confused.

"That was a shadow self." Edward answers. Seeing Junpei's and Akihiko's confusion, he explains.

"A shadow self is a repressed part of a person, that appears during a paranormal activity, that will try to get the original to deny them in order to transform into a huge monster. If the original accepts them, they become a persona. And before you ask how I know that, I went through that shit_, atl east, that's what I went through." _he adds

"Ok." Junpei replies heading to the door as the huge space fades back to the supermarket. "Come on, I know a safe place." Akihiko says as the group steps out of the supermarket.

"Um, Akihiko-san... I think we might have a bit of a problem." Edward says, pointing at a army of Cowardly Maya's in front of a bigger shadow, with no real body, just a mass of arms and a arcana Magician mask being held by one of the multiple arms.

"Well, this shouldn't be a problem. All we need to do is take out the big one in the back **_'_Persona!_'_**" Akihiko proclaims, Polydeuces letting loose a massive **_'_Zio_' _**frying dozens of Cowardly Maya's as it heads towards the Arcana Magician, kicking up a cloud of smoke.

"Alright! That's how it's done!" Akihiko boasts, but as the smoke clears away, the Arcana Magician is clearly unharmed.**(1) **

"This isn't working so let's try to take those little fuckers down." Edward said, swinging his pipes at the Maya's and sending Gyuki to launch a barrage of **_'_Zio_' _**spells, followed by a **_'_Bullet** **Rain_'_**.

"Ah, to hell with it, get your ass out here **_'_Hermes_'_**!" Junpei says, crushing a tarot card in his hand, Hermes appearing in a burst of blue energy, charging through a mob of Cowardly Maya's, before getting shot away with a barrage of **_'_Bufu_'_** spells.

"Try _**'**_**Agi_' _**on them." Edward suggests dodging a slash from one of the Maya's, paying it back with a pipe to the face.

"Okay, let's try this one more time, **_'_Agi_'_!**" This time Hermes launches a column of fire incinerating the Maya's.

"AAARRGGH!" Akihiko shouts in pain, holding his arm tightly as the Arcana Magician stands in front of him wielding six small swords.

"Shit, Akihiko-san!" Edward shouts running to Akihiko, and Gyuki tackles the Arcana Magician away.

"Oi, Junpei, we got to run, now!" Edward shouts to Junpei, who nods, helping him support Akihiko as they run from the mob of shadows,

"Where are we supposed to run?" Junpei questions

"I know a place come on." Akihiko answers, taking the lead.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that is the end of this chapter. So, as you may have noticed, Personas are going to work like a video game in this fanfic. And here's a little explanation to my persona play-style, which is how I'm basing Edward's fighting style: Lot of speed and offensive power to strike the enemy down before they can strike back. And if you're worried about Ed becoming too strong, don't worry. I'm going to make the Bosses tougher than the normal ones. Please tell me what you thought of the chapter and how I could improve. Also, would somebody be willing to help me with writing a few romance scenes and help me with certain Ultimate Personas<strong>

**1. I thought, since the full moon Arcana Shadows are a part of death, Only Minato, who has Death sealed inside of him could kill it. Well, I guess absorbing would be more accurate.**


End file.
